ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Humungousaur (Earth-90)
Humungousaur is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wears the Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence TBA History In The Father, the OmniDroid used Humungousaur to fight Big Chill, and was defeated by Shocksquatch. Humungousaur was unlocked by Azmuth when he unlocked the second playlist for the Infinity. In Midnight Prowl, Humungousaur was used to fight the Yenaldooshi, but he ran away before Humungousaur could beat him. In Time Trouble, Humungousaur destroyed the crystal powering the time portal to stop said time portal, which also rescues Hugo and ensures he never becomes the Time Monster. In Prisoners for Fun, Bryce used Humungousaur to defeat Kevin. In Frankenstein's Experiment, Humungousaur was briefly used to clash fists with Dr. Viktor. In A Day Just for You, Humungousaur fought a small squad of Esoterica at the very beginning of the episode. In Monster of the Earth, Nemevoc used Humungousaur to fight Bryce as Darkflame. In Nemesis Returns, Nemevoc used Humungousaur to fight Bryce and then later evolved him into Ultimate Humungousaur. In Metamorphosis (BBO), Humungousaur fought The Meta. In Revelations: Part Two, Bowman used Humungousaur to fight off Tex clones, and eventually evolved into Ultimate Humungousaur. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. According to Eugene, Humungousaur is strong enough to lift a To'kustar. He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur can do a shoulder charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. Humungousaur can generate his stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine) without changing size. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur is quite agile for his size. Humungousaur has a powerful roar. Weaknesses Humungousaur is very slow and can't fit into small spaces. He is extremely vulnerable to electricity, and his size makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Appearances *''The Father'' (unofficial first appearance) (by the OmniDroid) *''Midnight Prowl'' (official first appearance) (by Bryce) *''Time Trouble'' *''Prisoners for Fun'' *''Frankenstein's Experiment'' (cameo) *''A Day Just for You'' *''Monster of the Earth'' (by Nemevoc) *''Nemesis Returns (2x) *Metamorphosis (BBO)'' *''Revelations: Part Two'' Gallery BBO Humungousaur.png BBO Humungousuar 60ft.png BBO Negative Humungousaur.png|Nemevoc as Humungousaur Trivia *Humungousaur is the first alien to be ultimized. *When Nemevoc transforms into Humungousaur, his scales are a darker color. *Humungousaur always sounds like he did in his first appearance in Ben 10 Returns. Category:Aliens Category:BBO Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Brywarrior Category:Infinity's Transformations Category:Animal Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Vaxasaurians